What Does it Mean? Saiyan?
by Jenn Lynne
Summary: Discontinued: My GohanVidel Fic. He turned a darker shade of red, Will you be my girlfriend? ABSOLUTELY NOT!
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters and do not claim to.  
  
Author's notes: This is my first EVER DBZ fic. I have written a few Gundam Wing one's and am not new to fic writing, but I had the idea for this in my head and couldn't help it. I have always been a fan of Gohan/Videl stories and decided, after careful deliberation, to write one of my own.  
  
Things you should know: Umm… Videl doesn't know Gohan is Saija-man. All the Saijin's on Earth have tails again. Other than that, not much to know.  
  
What does it mean? Saiyan?  
  
Chapter One: First Kiss  
  
~ Monday 6:30pm ~  
  
Glowing yellow, eighteen-year-old Gohan approached his younger brother. Goten, a mere eight years old, powered up as well, his dark hair transforming into gold locks which stood on end from the power his body emitted, much like his brother's hair at the moment, and his eyes flashed from black to Aqua, matching Gohan's perfectly. The two brothers entered their respective fighting stances, eyeing each other carefully for weaknesses or distraction. As Goten leapt into the air, aiming a punch for his brother's head, a hail from his mother halted him.  
  
"Gohan, Goten" Chi Chi called from the small house a few yards away. Goten remained completely still, suspended in mid air, arm extended forward, as his mother spoke, "it's time for dinner you two, come in."  
  
As if a switch had been flicked, the two suddenly burst back into life. Forgetting the spar they were about to start, both immediately ran at top speed for the house. Gohan reached his seat first, smiling triumphantly over his win against his brother. Goten sat down, an instant later, discouraged at his loss. Chi Chi turned around and eyed her son's wearily, both were still powered up in Super Saiyan form and illuminating the small room with a golden glow.  
  
"Now, Gohan, Goten, I will not serve either of you dinner until you power down." Almost instantly after her words were spoke, both boys powered down, hair and eyes black, they sat quietly in obedience. Chi Chi smiled to herself, "That's better." She said, putting a plate of food in front of each of them. The two half Saiyan's devoured the food almost instantly, and Chi Chi had to turn around again to get more.  
  
A few minutes later, after both got their fill and were stretching at the table, Chi Chi sat down to eat her meal. "So," she began, eyeing Gohan suspiciously, "how was school today Gohan?"  
  
Gohan smiled despite himself, "School was okay, we had a test in Chemistry and my Trigonometry instructor gave me a weeks detention."  
  
"Why?" she asked in shock.  
  
Gohan couldn't control his laughter any longer. "For correcting him." He said after a moment, "He answered a question incorrectly and I merely brought that information to his attention. And for this, he gave me a weeks detention. So now, I have to stay after school for the rest of this week and clean his class room and stuff."  
  
Chi Chi was shocked. Then an uncontrollable fit of laughter overtook her. Goten looked up in confusion as both his mother and older brother laughed about something he found no humor in at all.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Gohan?" Chi Chi said jokingly after her laughter subsided. "I guess you'll have to stay for those bogus detentions, unless you want me to go down to that school of yours tomorrow morning and teach that man some manners."  
  
Gohan looked frightened for a moment, "That's okay mom, the guy's a jerk, but I don't want you to beat him up. Besides, it's only a week, and then…" he paused to make his next statement dramatic, "April vacation."  
  
Chi Chi looked at her son skeptically for a moment, "I don't know Gohan, this whole, April Vacation thing sounds a little suspicious to me. Are you sure the kids aren't playing a trick on you, you know how trusting you are-"  
  
"Don't worry about it Mom. Videl told me herself that they always have this April vacation thing. It's common at public schools." As Gohan said this, he stood, giving Goten a strange look. Goten grinned and ran after his brother as he exited the house, ready to pick up where he had left off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 6:45am ~  
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi yelled from the kitchen the next morning. "Gohan, you were supposed to be up five minutes ago!" She yelled again, a knowing smile on her face. Her smile widened when she heard a dull thud echo from through the hall, knowing that Gohan was now awake and scrambling to get ready.  
  
A few moments later Gohan scrambled into the kitchen. "Sorry Mom." He said as he slid across the floor and into his seat. His mother merely smiled and served him a large stack of waffles. Gohan devoured the waffles quickly and was out the door.  
  
"Goodbye Mom, I love you." He yelled as he pushed the red button on his watch, changing into the Saiyaman costume and taking to the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 7:00am ~  
  
Saiyaman flew over Satan City from above at a leisurely pace. Glancing at his watch he realized, even though he had been late getting up, he was early for school. He landed on the roof of Orange Star High School and headed into the building after changing back into his normal white shirt, black vest, and red pants (I love Gohan's red pants).  
  
As Gohan rummaged through his immaculately clean locker, not looking for anything in particular, Videl approached.  
  
"This is a little early for you, isn't it Gohan?" Videl said with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh, hey Videl." Gohan smiled at the shorter girl as he looked up from his locker. "As a matter of fact, I woke up late today. I guess all the rushing I did this morning helped me get to school early." Gohan chuckled as he looked away from Videl. Videl's expression resembled one of both shock and disgust.  
  
'What an obvious lie.' She thought to herself, 'He lives SO far away and he expects me to believe he didn't deliberately get to school early today. What a joke.' "Whatever." She mumbled as she turned to walk to her own locker.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute Videl." Gohan said, as he reached up and held Videl's arm loosely. She froze with his touch. The contact was so soft, so gentle, it sent streaks of electricity up her arm. She jerked out of his grip, desperate to remove herself from the alien feelings he invoked in her.  
  
"What?" She had meant the question to come out as a snap, but it came out in a breathy tone, all air lost to her. She blushed slightly at her tone and Gohan's expression of surprise.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you understood the trigonometry homework assignment? You seemed to be having trouble with it yesterday and I was wondering…" his tone faded as Videl's expression betrayed her hurt feelings as she turned on her heal and sauntered off with a huff. 'Why can I never say what I mean?' Gohan thought with a sigh.  
  
'Why does he always have to be so… so… I don't know what you are Son Gohan.' Videl thought as she hurriedly walked through the halls to her own locker.  
  
As she approached the locker she grimaced, Sharpener was standing there, in a white pair of pants and black muscle shirt, pretending he belonged.  
  
"Move Sharpener." She said sternly as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"Good morning Videl." Said Sharpener, not intelligent enough to move. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Sharpener, move!" she demanded. He paled at the serious expression on her face but held firm.  
  
"Listen Videl, my dad bought me tickets to that great concert next Wednesday, and I decided to let you go with me." He said this with his largest smile.  
  
What Videl and Sharpener hadn't noticed was that Gohan had followed shortly after her and was now standing a few feet away trying to control his laughter at Sharpener's failing attempt.  
  
"Sharpener, first off, I will not go to that stupid concert with you, and second if you don't move right now I swear to Kami I will make you hurt." At this Sharpener paled even more, his face promptly matching his pants as he slinked away from Videl's locker quickly.  
  
Gohan nearly burst into laughter, but decided that would be a bad idea, as he observed Videl's anger.  
  
He approached her, a neutral expression on his face as though he had just come over, and not overheard their conversation. "Videl." He said.  
  
She looked up, the anger still evident on her features. "What is it Gohan?" she snapped. Gohan visibly stiffened.  
  
"What's wrong." He asked, the concern evident in his brow.  
  
"That's none of your business. Now what do you want?" she snapped back, becoming immediately defensive. Gohan's eyes shrank at this, and his demeanor fell. Videl's eyes softened some at Gohan's hurt expression. "I'm sorry Gohan, it's just not a good day."  
  
Gohan met her gaze then, and offered her a small smile. "I understand Videl, everyone has those days, you don't need to apologize."  
  
"Yes I do need to apologize. Not everyone gets like that Gohan, look at you-"  
  
"Stop right there." He said playfully, "I definitely have my days Videl, thank you very much."  
  
Videl couldn't help but laugh slightly with him, "Thanks Gohan, you always know how to cheer me up."  
  
Gohan flashed her the famous Son Smile, and then his smile faded. "Um, Videl I have a question." His eyes landed and focused on the floor. "This Saturday my Mother is hosting a cook out. A lot of family and old friends will be there, and I wanted to know if you would come. I mean, you're invited and I'd love for you to be there-"  
  
"Gohan!" Videl said with a smile, putting her hand on his shoulder, stopping his rambling. He looked up and met her gaze again. Videl's breath was taken away by his eyes, so dark and mysterious, yet so warm. "I'd love to come."  
  
He smiled again at her, beaming with joy. "Great!" he said, the excitement overflowing and he felt the sudden urge to pull her into a big hug and never let go, but he caught himself before he moved any closer to her. Just then the bell rang. Videl walked past Gohan and started walking to class, but stopped when she noticed he wasn't following her.  
  
"Gohan." She called softly in a surprised and baffled tone. He didn't move, still lost in his own world. Videl giggled and walked back over to him. She silently slipped her hand into his. The small physical contact sent both reeling and Gohan's eyes snapped to her. Both seemed to be locked in the moment, unable to move or say anything. As he looked at her, he took a set forward. Not thinking, he put his free hand gently on her cheek and began to stroke it softly. Videl trembled under his soft, affectionate touch. Slowly, he brought his face down to hers, tilting her face up to look into his eyes. She was frozen in place, unable to have a reaction to him, as her breath was drained from her body. Gohan's eyes closed softly as his lips brushed against hers. She closed her eyes too, and reveled in the sensation.  
  
"Hey, break it up you two!" yelled a familiar teacher who now stood only a few yards down the hall. They pulled away quickly, blushing. Gohan glared at his Trigonometry teacher.  
  
"I would expect something like this from you Gohan, but you Videl." He shook his head in disgust. Gohan was fuming, he wanted to teach this man a lesson and was slowly loosing the battle within himself not to. Before he could loose it however, Videl stepped toward the man. Her face, as contorted with anger as Gohan's. She walked up to him and grabbed his neck roughly, pinning him, with his feet a clean two and a half inches off the ground, against the wall.  
  
"Listen, you sorry excuse for a teacher, Gohan is a better man than you will ever be, and if you insult him in my presence again, I will have to teach you some manners." Videl spat.  
  
Gohan smiled, but grimaced slightly at her choice of words and the resemblance they bore to his mother's words.  
  
"Now apologize to Gohan, now!" she tightened her grip on his throat, cutting off more air.  
  
"Gomen, Son Gohan." He choked out. Videl released her grip and stepped back. The teacher fell to the ground with a thud and sat there. She turned around and approached Gohan, his grin spreading at the look she gave him. She had an expression of triumph. She slowly took his hand again, this time leading him to class.  
  
As they entered the classroom and Videl released his hand, all eyes moved to the two. The teacher approached them. "Videl, Gohan, why are you late?" her shrill vice cut through the air like a jagged knife.  
  
Gohan's countenance dropped as he stuttered.  
  
"We were talking with Mr. Kabate in the hall." Videl stated calmly. The teacher looked suspiciously at Gohan.  
  
"Sit down." She snapped, looking back at the book in her hand and continuing to read. Videl looked at Gohan and smiled. He shook his head at her and smiled back and the two walked to their seats.  
  
As they sat, Videl between Sharpener and Erasa and Gohan on Erasa's other side and that near the stairs, both seemed to struggle to keep focus on the teacher. Though, Videl noted, Gohan really didn't need to pay attention to pass with straight A's.  
  
Then Erasa slid a piece of paper under Videl's hand, which lay palm down on the table before her.  
  
Videl opened the note. 'I've already started hearing rumors that you and Gohan are a couple, and that you were caught making out in the halls on several occasions. Spill girl… Erasa'  
  
Videl shook her head, taking out a pen, she wrote back. 'Erasa, I don't know where you get a lot of this stuff. Gohan and I are not a couple, but… we did kiss. But only right now before class… Videl'  
  
As she slipped the note to Erasa she blushed. Touching her lips, which continued to tingle with the feeling of Gohan's, she smiled. Erasa beamed while reading Videl's reply. All of the sudden, Gohan elbowed her and she looked at him in confusion to find the teacher standing over him, looking at her.  
  
The teacher quickly grabbed the note, and with it in hand, descended that stairs back to her desk.  
  
"Now," she began, "let's see what couldn't wait until after class."  
  
((A/N: I love reviews! PLEASE review! It might take a little time for the next chapter to come, I have a lot of projects right now. Thankies for reading!)) 


	2. Aftermath of the kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters and I do not claim to.  
  
Author's Note: Hey Thank you guys SO much, those of you who reviewed. I was very much inspired to write. I was definitely not planning on this coming out so soon. ::Grins:: In answer to your question edward-tivrusky- 5, YES it is the annoying German teacher. I added, in this one that, she has a German accent for you. And to Pheonix Destiny, I put Vegeta in this chapter especially because you wanted me to. I tried to put you on my mailing list but it came up "user does not exist". So if you want, send me your e-mail, and I'll put you on. Anyone else who wants to be on a mailing list for updates of this, just let me know, I'd be happy to e-mail you. Umm... I think that's it.  
  
What Does it Mean? Saiyan?  
  
Chapter 2: Aftermath of the Kiss  
  
~ Tuesday 7:20am ~  
  
Videl exchanged a look of panic with Erasa, which quickly transferred to Gohan. Not knowing what was written in the note, Gohan paled at the possibilities. The teacher sat on the edge of her desk and unfolded the note. The entire student body of the room held their breath collectively in anticipation. The teacher opened the note fully, smoothing over the paper in her hand. She squinted, as if unable to read it.  
  
"What horrible handwriting." She commented, her German accent prevalent as she held the note at a slant, looking from a different angle.  
  
A simultaneous sigh of relief was heard from Erasa, Videl and Gohan. Sharpener frowned, he wanted to know what the note said and didn't like being left out. He raised his hand, almost without thinking. "Um. Ms. Gaunter?" He called, louder than he had meant.  
  
She looked up at his call, "Yes Mr. Sharpener?" she asked.  
  
"I can read it for you, it would be no trouble." He replied. Immediately earning a glare from his friends. Videl elbowed him sharply in the ribs and he gasped for air as the teacher motioned with her hand for him to come. He quickly walked behind Videl, Erasa and Gohan and descended the stairs. The rest of the class eyed him with suspicion, some snickering, and others, looking on with disgust at his betrayal.  
  
Sharpener's hands began to sweat. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He asked himself after a moment. He reached the bottom and Ms. Gaunter handed him the paper. He squinted a moment, looking, more at Videl than the paper. She looked about ready to kill. He swallowed deeply, then looked back at the note and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 7:30am ~  
  
Erasa walked out of the Principles office and gave Gohan a sympathetic look. He gulped and stood as he heard his name called from within. He entered the stuffy office and closed the door silently behind him. A large man in a gray suit sat behind an enormous mahogany desk. The desk was cleared of all papers, save one file, which sat ominously in the center. He had a coffee mug and a day to day calendar, but other than that there was nothing. The angry looking man gestured for Gohan to sit in one of the two plush chairs across from his desk. The walls in the room were a pale yellow, and the leather on the chairs, a musty brown.  
  
The principle narrowed his brown eyes at Gohan who sat up perfectly straight in the chair. He moved closer to his desk and made a grunting noise as he flipped open the folder before him.  
  
"Son Gohan…" his voice was deep and calm, though his demeanor was more of disgust than anything else.  
  
"Yes sir." Gohan said, acting completely calm for one who had never been in the principle's office before.  
  
"It says here that you received perfect scores on your High School entrance exams. The first ever at this school." he stated, not glancing at the papers before him.  
  
"That's correct sir." He said back.  
  
"Hmm…There is no passed educational record other than some random test scores. Why is that?" The Principle asked.  
  
To his chagrin, Gohan remained unfazed. "I was home schooled for most of my life sir."  
  
The principle nodded. "Is there a reason why? Where you… socially of diminished capacity?"  
  
Gohan remained still and calm. "No sir. I live quite far from here, and as a boy attending public school would have been difficult on my mother."  
  
The principle smirked slightly. "I wonder what your mother would think of you now?"  
  
Gohan's continence finally changed, but instead of the fear that the principle was trying to instill, all he saw was a sort of amused confidence. "She would be proud that I took after her." He replied with his head held just a little bit higher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 7:30am ~  
  
"VIDEL!" Hercule roared as he entered Orange Star High School. Videl cringed and stood, facing the door from which he had entered. "How dare you kiss some boy! You know very well you're not allowed to have a boyfriend unless he's strong like me, not some nerdy wimp!" Hercule yelled.  
  
"Dad, he's not my boyfriend. Gohan is just a friend, it was just…" she faded as her eyes looked away from him.  
  
"Just what?" Hercule asked, looking suddenly interested as his voice lowered.  
  
"Wonderful." She said absently, not really realizing to whom she was speaking.  
  
Hercule smiled slightly, "Well, Videl" he said, voice raising slightly again. "maybe this guy is okay, and MAYBE I'll let you have him as a boyfriend, but he has to prove himself to me first."  
  
Videl's head jerked back to him suddenly. 'Did I just hear that?' She thought to herself. Then thought about it again, "Dad, I don't even know if he likes me like that. I mean, it was just a kiss. It could mean nothing." She said back, waving her hands frantically before her.  
  
Hercule smirked knowingly. "We'll find out soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 7:40am ~  
  
The incessant ringing of the telephone was getting to him. He considered ki blasting the thing to oblivion but he knew his mate would not be pleased with that. Instead the proud Saiyan prince sighed deeply and stood, walking sullenly to the phone, he picked it up, ending it's annoying ringing.  
  
"Is Bulma Briefs there?" the female voice asked.  
  
"It depends who wants her." Vegeta replied in a commanding tone.  
  
"Vegeta give Bulma the phone, its Chi Chi."  
  
Vegeta removed the phone from his ear and growled at it. His long spiky hair black hair flashed gold for a moment in irritation. He despised Kakarrot's mate. She was too demanding of his precious time. He stalked out of the room with the phone held tightly in his hand, muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"WOMAN!" he yelled entering the fourth laboratory on his way down the long hall, still looking, thus far unsuccessfully, for his wife, in the endless rooms of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Yes Vegeta." Bulma replied calmly from her chair beside the door.  
  
He turned to her and tossed the phone into her hands, "Kakarrot's mate is on the phone for you." Bulma smiled as Vegeta started out the door.  
  
"Thank you love." Bulma said, a sly smile on her face. She heard Vegeta grunt as she turned her attention back to the phone. "Hey Chi Chi."  
  
"Hey Bulma. Listen you have no idea what Gohan's principle just called to tell me." She squealed with delight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 8:30am ~  
  
Videl approached Gohan in the hallway as he stood outside the principle's office. She had a sorrowful expression on her face as she stopped in front of him. Eyes locked onto the floor.  
  
"I'm really sorry I got you into all this Gohan." She said meekly.  
  
She heard him laugh playfully and looked up quickly to find him smiling widely down at her. "I'm pretty sure I kissed you Videl." He said, his smile widening when she blushed.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh some at that. "I guess that's true. So you aren't mad at me?"  
  
"Nope." He replied.  
  
She sighed and leaned against the wall next to him. "So what is the all mighty principal doing now? Calling your parents?"  
  
"No," Gohan replied glancing behind him at the door. "he called my mom and had her on speaker while I was still in there."  
  
Videl cringed, "Harsh."  
  
Gohan laughed, "Not really. My mom was proud of me. Then she started yelling at the principle for hindering my education by taking me out of class."  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan in shock, and laughed. "I really can't wait to meet your mom."  
  
Gohan's face fell. "Videl…"  
  
"What's wrong Gohan? What is it?" she asked concern streaked across her face as she pulled away from the wall to stand before him again.  
  
"Well, I've kind of been…" he faded off, not meeting her gaze.  
  
"What?" she asked, fear spreading into her eyes.  
  
"Expelled."  
  
"WHAT?" Videl screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 9:00am ~  
  
Videl had been told to return to class, and Gohan remained leaning against the wall outside the principal's office. He heard the main door to the building open and observed with a smirk as Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks entered. Bulma had a smile on her face, Vegeta, a smirk, and Trunks, an all out grin.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the trouble maker, hello Gohan." Bulma said as she approached him.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Gohan said, his smirk turning into a full smile. He raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. "Why Vegeta, I didn't think you cared."  
  
"Miss Kakarrot's Brat's expulsion? NEVER!" he then proceeded to laugh maniacally as only Vegeta can.  
  
Bulma sighed and knocked on the door to the principle's office. After being called to enter, she did. "Hi," she said in an annoyed tone, "I'm Bulma Briefs."  
  
The principle immediately stood in shock and extended his hand, "Why, Miss. Briefs, welcome to Orange Star High. How can I help you?"  
  
She smirked, "First off," she said in a growl, "it's Mrs. Briefs," at this Vegeta smirked wider and Trunks and Gohan started laughing, "and second, I'm here to officially dismiss Gohan. I understand you require permission from a person over twenty one, and as the boy's God Mother, I'm here to give it."  
  
The principle shrank back into his seat. "You may go Gohan." He called.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said, earning the man's attention again. "May I speak with Gohan's class a moment?"  
  
The principle didn't know how to respond. He nodded dumbly and Bulma exited. Taking Vegeta's arm and winking at Gohan. "Why don't you lead the way Gohan." He smiled and started down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 9:05am ~  
  
The trigonometry class was completely silent. The teacher was going on about something, Videl had moved into what was Gohan's seat, but would have now been unoccupied. Neither her nor Erasa were speaking with Sharpener and it was already around school that Gohan had been expelled. Most of the students were sad, Gohan may have been a geek, but he was really nice and they would miss him.  
  
Mr. Kabate looked at the door as a soft knock was heard. "Enter." He stated loudly, waking most of the class up out of their personal reveries.  
  
When the door opened a beautiful older woman walked in. She was wearing a sharp looking white business suit and her blue hair was down to her shoulders. On her arm was a buff looking man with tanned skin and black hair and eyes. His hair stood on end, defying more gravity than Gohan's did. Behind them entered a young boy, about eight or nine years old, with purple hair and blue eyes, and last to enter the room was Gohan, smiling playfully as he scanned the room. He immediately made eye contact with Videl and noted that she was sitting away from Sharpener. He silently prayed that Sharpener where stray out on his own one day so that he could seek revenge, but Gohan buried the thought and scolded himself for thinking it. He stopped next to Bulma and Vegeta, behind Trunks and waited for Bulma to speak.  
  
"Hello." Said Bulma, extending her hand to the teacher who was glaring at Gohan. "My name is Bulma Briefs."  
  
A collective gasp was heard as Mr. Kabate took her hand and shook it with excitement. "Miss. Briefs, it is a pleasure to meet you. But I wonder, why are you here with that menace of a child?" he said pointing and glaring at Gohan.  
  
Bulma glanced back at Gohan who was trying to hold back his laughter, knowing what was coming, but not really caring, Gohan laughed right out loud. The class and Mr. Kabate were shocked at his display. When he calmed, Bulma motioned for Mr. Kabate to sit, and he did, in the front row of the class, and listen.  
  
"I would just like to say FIRST that it is MRS. Briefs." She glared at Mr. Kabate. "Write sweetie?" Vegeta shook his head and detached himself from his mate, taking a step back to allow her to speak. "This is my husband Vegeta and my son Trunks." She said as she gestured behind her. Trunks, who had been standing in front of Gohan, had moved to stand at his father's side. "And you all know Gohan, my God Son." Hushed whispers and shocked gazes fixed on Gohan momentarily before Bulma once again had everyone's attention. "Now, who is Videl." Gohan nearly burst out laughing again at Bulma's expression.  
  
"I am." Videl said softly as she stood.  
  
Bulma eyed her and turned back to Gohan, "Well Gohan, we can finally safely say you have good taste in women." Vegeta snorted as both Gohan and Videl blushed. "You can sit down now Videl, I'll try not embarrass you too much." She turned back to Mr. Kabate. "Sir, I believe you are mistaken about Gohan here. Out of all the people I've ever met, Gohan is the most honest and trustworthy of any of them. Well, except maybe his father."  
  
"Please refrain from speaking of Kakarrot as though he were some sort of man to be revered, it's insulting to the rest of us." Vegeta cut in. Bulma glared at him, but it was Gohan who spoke.  
  
"Am I not mistaken Vegeta, or did my father not save you worthless life on more than one occasion?"  
  
Vegeta's faced turned red as he glared at Gohan who merely smiled. "Calm down Vegeta, you know very well that Gohan is right. Anyway," she said turning back to the class, "I just wanted to let you all know why Gohan was expelled today. This has nothing to do with a boy and a girl sharing a kiss at school. This has to do with an unworthy boy, in the administration's eyes anyway, who has smeared the image of the city 'hero' into something 'human' and that frightens them." She scanned the room, "That, and Gohan's mother, Chi Chi, informed me that she took the time to piss off the principle. But deny it all you like. THAT'S why he has been expelled, it has nothing to do with two kids kissing. It has to do with an image. And I want all of you to know, that this school administration WILL be hearing from my lawyers." She turned to Gohan. "Sorry, Gohan, looks like back to home schooling for you." Gohan shrugged at her and smiled. Bulma turned back to the class. "Goodbye everyone." With that said she left followed closely by Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
Gohan, who still stood in the room, spoke "Excuse me sir, may I please speak to Videl a moment?"  
  
All Mr. Kabate could do was nod. Videl jumped from her chair and pratially ran down the stairs, following Gohan out.  
  
When they got into the hall Gohan closed the door to the classroom. "Gohan!" Bulma's voice called from down the hall. "We'll wait for you outside."  
  
"Thank you Bulma." Gohan yelled back.  
  
Videl tried to smile when Gohan's eyes met hers but couldn't. "I'm going to miss you Gohan." She said as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him. He held her too.  
  
"I'll still see you all the time Videl. I mean, you're still going to come to the cookout this weekend right?" Gohan said as he looked down at her.  
  
She looked up at him. "Right." He cupped her face in his hands as he took a step back.  
  
"I have to go." He said quietly.  
  
Videl's continence sank. Gohan, observing this, leaned down and once again brushed his lips against hers. Committing the same sin that he was being expelled for. Videl smiled against him and deepened the kiss, stepping towards him. After a moment he pulled away, breathless, he kissed her forehead and turned around. He walked down the hall in the direction Bulma had gone and disappeared around a corner. Videl watched him go with a smile. 'I can't wait until the cookout!' Videl thought to herself before reentering the classroom.  
  
((A/N: I HAVE A BETTER READER! You know the kind that reads my chapters in advance and tells me they don't suck. She's great, she's Sakura_Blossom16, and she is the one who told me to keep in the expulsion thing. Which, by the way, I was not planning before it happened. This is what Sakura_Blossom16 and me said after I asked her if she wanted the job.  
  
Sakura_Blossom16: XD sounds good  
  
Jenn Lynne: yeah!!! I've never had one before  
  
Sakura_Blossom16: go meeeh, go meeeeh  
  
Jenn Lynne: hehehe  
  
Sakura_Blossom16: ::does a happy dance::  
  
Jenn Lynne: ::Grooves to the happy dance::  
  
Sakura_Blossom16: XD  
  
Sakura_Blossom16: go uuuus, go uuuuus  
  
Jenn Lynne: :-D go go go uuuuuuuus  
  
Sakura_Blossom16: boooooooyaaaa  
  
Jenn Lynne: Oh yeah BOO YA!  
  
Sakura_Blossom16: we're good  
  
Jenn Lynne: hehehe....  
  
Okay, so everyone thank Sakura_Blossom16 for being so kind. Then REVIEW!)) 


	3. Videl's Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters and I do not claim to.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you SO much everyone who reviewed!!! I was really inspired and wrote most of this that first day after I posted chapter two. But, unfortunate consequences along with a few other things that, trust me, you don't want to hear about, kept me from its early completion.  
  
Kamislash: I was and remain completely oblivious to the Japanese school year. So, I decided to just base it on the American School year as a sort of fall back on something I knew. Besides, I have big plans for their April Vacation.  
  
Vsd2oc: I think greater is a word… My spell check isn't saying anything about it not being one. I really hope this comes out before you go to Basic. I tried to write fast, I really did.  
  
Jessi-chan: "Beta-reader" eh! Hehe that's funny. I didn't know it was one or the other. Hehehe Beta-reader. Like the Beta, or Siamese Fighting fish, lol. (You'll have to excuse me, I go to an Agricultural High School, I would find something like that funny.)  
  
CarbonatedQ: ::Dances around all happy chanting 9.8! 9.8! 9.8!::  
  
What Does it mean? Saiyan?  
  
Chapter 3: Videl's Tears  
  
~ Tuesday 11:08am ~  
  
The lunch bell rang and Videl and Erasa walked out of the room briskly through the crowd. Sharpener followed far behind, trying to catch up and calling their names. They got their food and sat down together at their regular table, eating in silence. Sharpener approached from behind, his own tray of food in his hands. He stopped short behind Videl and stopped. Erasa, who was sitting in front of Videl, caught site of him from the top of her eye as she ate. She pretended to ignore him as he sat down quietly on Videl's left. She didn't look up, nor, in any way, acknowledge his presence. He started to eat, or tried to, but half way to his mouth the sandwich stopped and he put it down, concluding he was not really hungry.  
  
He turned toward Videl. "Listen Videl, I know you're angry, but Gohan was and is a geek anyway. I mean, why in the world would you ever kiss someone like him when you could have me?" Sharpener said with a look of exasperation a hurt.  
  
Videl whirled toward him. Her right fist connecting firmly with his face and he flew out of the chair and onto the floor. He looked up at her as she stood over him, cradling his face, which was now red, in his hand. "How dare you." She said, taking a deep breath. Erasa joined her at her side. "First, because of you Gohan is expelled, because of your betrayal! We trusted you Sharpener. I always knew you were a slime ball but now there is no doubt. And now," she seethed, "you have the gall to insult him and think that I'm suddenly going to throw myself at you!" The room was silent as the argument was listened to with intense interest.  
  
Videl scanned the room with her eyes. "Anyone else here who think that just because I kissed Gohan that I'm suddenly EASY is sorely mistaken. And the next time someone makes a comment about his unworthiness, a punch in the face is not going to be my only response!" With that said, she turned on her heel and stalk out of the room. Erasa followed not far behind. Almost running to keep up with Videl's quickened pace.  
  
"Videl wait for me!" she called once they were outside on the soccer field. Videl slowed, and eventually sat on the grass. Erasa sat beside her. "So is it safe to assume that that last conversation with Gohan before he left didn't go so well?" Videl's eyes snapped to Erasa.  
  
"No! It went just fine. Gohan takes nothing seriously, he just kind of brushed this whole thing off his shoulder. I think the whole public school idea was a sort of experiment for him all together. And he seemed adamant about seeing me often." She replied in a quiet tone, almost contemplative.  
  
"Well then, what's the problem?" Erasa asked, confusion written clearly on her features.  
  
"It's just," she paused, " My dad said something to me earlier that has me worried. And Gohan isn't here to help me with my problem and…" She paused again, "and Bulma Briefs was absolutely right, this is all about me, about my image."  
  
Erasa almost laughed, "Don't worry Videl, I'm sure Mrs. Briefs, being Gohan's God Mother and all, will be following through to the end with all of this."  
  
Videl sighed, "I know, I just wish it didn't have to be this way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 11:09am ~  
  
"Thank you so much for lunch Mrs. Briefs, you are an incredible cook." Gohan said, his mouth still partially full, to Bulma's mother.  
  
She smiled, "Anytime Gohan. Here, have some cookies, I just baked them."  
  
"So Gohan," Bulma began from the couch across from him. "why are you still here? It's not like you need a ride home?"  
  
Gohan smiled, "I wanted to talk to Videl when she got out of school today. I figured it would just be more convenient for me to hang out here until then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Tuesday 11:30am ~  
  
Videl and Erasa had no idea that they were being watched, but from a distance just out of earshot, the school principle stood with a short, red haired woman. The red head had green eyes and was wearing a conservative looking dress (Like a movie housewife would wear). The principle walked away, leaving the woman alone watching the two girls.  
  
"Videl?" Erasa said, noticing the woman looking at them, "Do you know her?" Videl turned her head around.  
  
"Mom?" she said as she stood. Erasa stood too, looking in shock as the woman approached. Her expression was grave, almost angry, and she walked briskly forward, only barely meeting Videl's height.  
  
Erasa, observing the scene, decided she should leave. "I'll leave you two alone." She said and walked quickly away, toward the building. Just then the bell rang.  
  
"I don't know what you're doing here, but I have to get to class." The words were quick, but not harsh. Videl began to leave, only to be stopped as her mother stood in her way.  
  
"The principle knows where you are and has excused your lateness in advance." The words were cold, methodical, and full or spite.  
  
Videl was taken back, she had known her father as an idiot of a man, but he loved her. She had always known her mother as a smart woman, a little stern maybe, but loving.  
  
"Your principle called me and told me about this boy." She said coolly.  
  
Videl took a step back, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Simply to tell you that you are no longer my daughter." Videl took a few unguided steps back. "I can't believe you Videl… Only 17, and a whore. You shouldn't be fighting crime, you should be locked up with the rest of the heathens from this God forsaken city. You are not my daughter, and you can burn in hell for your sins, I don't care."  
  
Videl's eyes misted. She choked on a sob and turned around, running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She ran out into the street, tears streaming down her cheeks, and stopped. "Gohan…" she said looking around, as though she expected him to appear from no where. Realization hit her that she didn't even know Gohan telephone number. Another sob wrenched her gut and she held her stomach in pain. "Capsule Corp." she said almost thoughtfully. She ran down the road in search of Bulma Briefs, her only way of contacting Gohan would be through her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 12:20pm ~  
  
Vegeta was again sitting quietly in silence when an annoying sound obscured the silence. He was very angry, upset that he was the only one who was near this part of the building. He stood and walked down the hall to the large glass door. His anger fell when he saw Videl there. She had her back against the door and was sobbing loudly. He immediately opened the door and stooped down before her. She looked up at him, tears streaking uncontrollably down her face.  
  
"I… I need to talk to Gohan." She choked out. She had expected him to give her the phone number, and maybe invite her in to call. But instead he simply stood and walked away, leaving her confused. Then she concluding he was getting her the phone number. She rested her head back against the glass, looking at the sky. Another sod took control of her and she tightened into a ball.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 12:22pm ~  
  
"GOHAN!" Vegeta yelled as he walked briskly toward the familiar Ki.  
  
Gohan, startled the Vegeta had used his actual name, stood and ran into the hall. Vegeta's expression terrified him. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" he said, the worry dripping from his voice.  
  
Vegeta attempted to make the next statement sound as though he didn't care, but his eyes were concerned and that gave him away. "Your mate is at the front door balling her eyes out and asking for you."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. He powered up, not to super Saiyan, but enough to reach the front door in under s second. Her flew through the halls, and stopped just around the corner from the door. Her then jogged around it. Stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of her. He had never seen her cry before now, and this was terrible. She seemed to be in an immense amount of pain and was holding her stomach. He rushed to the door and opened it, stooping down, he scooped her into his arms.  
  
Videl was shocked. She had not expected to see Gohan here. She had figured he had gone home. But she definitely wasn't in the mood to complain as she buried her head into his shoulder. He was holding her in his arms, her feet about a foot off the ground. Gohan turned around, holding her to him, and entered the building. He shut the door with an exertion of his Ki and set her and held her. She cried uncontrollably in his arms, and they remained in each other's embrace for an hour or so before she became completely silent. By now they were both sitting on the floor, Videl still held closely to Gohan's chest as he stroked her hair. He didn't ask her what was wrong, just held her. She concentrated on his slow, rhythmic, breathing, and the sound of his heartbeat. She cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes. His hand moved from her hair to her cheek and she moved her hand to hold his there.  
  
"I saw my mother today." She said quietly.  
  
"I guess it didn't go over too well." he said just as softly.  
  
"No, it didn't. She called me a whore, and said I wasn't her daughter, and then she damned me to hell." As she said this fresh tears obscured her vision.  
  
Gohan silently stroked her cheek and held her. He rested his head on top of hers, letting her cry again into his chest.  
  
"Listen Videl," he began softly, "I've never met your mother, and I don't mean to make any assumption that could hurt you further, but it seems to me she's acting guilty."  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan in confusion. "What do you mean, guilty?"  
  
"Look at it this way Videl," Gohan said as he tilted his head to the side to look into her blue eyes. "she shows up because you kissed a boy and calls you a whore… That doesn't seem like she making a specific reference to something?"  
  
Videl didn't look away, she contemplated his theory while starring into his eyes. "I don't know, what you say stands to reason, but I can't be sure."  
  
Gohan nodded somewhat, never breaking eye contact. "Did you just take off from school?"  
  
"Yeah," she reached a hand up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I just ran after my talk with my Mother. I really didn't expect you to be here. I just wanted your phone number so that I could call you."  
  
Gohan couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "I was waiting here until school got out for you so that I could see you again." She smiled too, shifting her weight to get more comfortable.  
  
"Tell me about your family Gohan. I don't know anything about any of them. Tell me about all the people I'm going to meet on Saturday." She asked, snuggling pleasantly close to him.  
  
He chuckled slightly. The rumble of his chest was warm and gentle and Videl closed her eyes. "Well, my Mom's name is Chi Chi. Umm… She uced to be a martial artist."  
  
Videl's face snapped up to look at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah! She was in the World Martial Arts Tournaments when she was younger. She competed against my dad."  
  
"Wait a minute." Videl said as she sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "Son, as in Son Goku."  
  
"That would be him." Gohan said, a little surprised that anyone still remembered that name.  
  
"You're telling me that not only is Son Goku your father, but I'm going to meet him on Saturday?" she beamed with excitement.  
  
Gohan's continence faltered. "Well, yes and no."  
  
Videl's expression fell also. "I won't get to meet him… Why?"  
  
"Well, he died eight years ago." He said plainly, almost spitefully. Videl could tell that something was up. Gohan was mad at himself for his father's death. She wanted to ask him more about it, but knowing that it upset him derailed her plans and she continued on her former course, dropping the subject and leaning back against him.  
  
"So who else will be there?"  
  
"My little brother Goten, he's eight now. And Bulma, Vegeta and their son Trunks will all be there. Krillin, an old friend of the family and my Dad's old training partner will be there along with his wife 18 and daughter Marron. Master Roshi, my Dad's old master and Piccolo, my old master will be there. My Grampa the Ox King will be there… I think that's all." He said, smile once again on his face.  
  
"Wait! You had a master?" Videl said in surprise as she made eye contact again.  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head (the way all Son's seem to) and smiled absentmindedly. "Opps. I don't think I meant to say that." He laughed slightly. "Yeah, Piccolo trained my when I was little. Then my Dad trained my for a while before his death."  
  
Videl's shocked expression didn't lessen. "You're telling me, Gohan, that you've known martial arts since you were little?"  
  
Gohan was getting a little nervous. "Yeah, that's what I'm telling you."  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Bulma's voice called from a distant hall.  
  
"I'm down here Bulma!" he yelled back. Videl and him were still sitting on the floor when Bulma rounded the corner. Though Videl was no longer in Gohan's arms, they were still in close proximity.  
  
"Your old school just called your house looking for Videl. They thought she might have gone, or called, there since she is now classified as a delinquent who skips school because of her infatuation with a not-so- local gang member who was recently expelled from OSH." Bulma said without taking a breath.  
  
Videl looked hurt while Gohan burst out into laughter. Videl looked at him suddenly, trying to figure out why so much of this stuff was funny to him.  
  
"And I'm sure my Mom took the time to yell at them again." He said through his laughter. All Bulma could do was nod, she was just about ready to crack up herself.  
  
She turned back around and walked away. "It's not that funny." Videl said playfully as she fell into his chest again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Tuesday 12:30pm ~  
  
Lay stood on a hill with her face in the breeze. Her long straight black hair flowed over her back down to her waist. In her hand she held a round ball. The ball was white, with one blue star in its center. She held her newly acquired dragon ball high over her head for all the world to see, though there wasn't a should still alive on this planet except for her. Her tail trashed in the wind at the thought of the coming of the Eternal Dragon of Sage (Sage, being the Dragon's name). Her dark Saiyan eyes, one unobstructed and one hidden beneath the blue tinted glass of her scouter, roamed over the land before with a queer sort of satisfaction.  
  
"Soon I bring the Saiyan race back to its former glory and me and the Great Prince Vegeta, once he is brought back from the dead, will mate, and be forever joined as King and Queen." She smile sadly as she remembered with a brutal ferocity the young prince whom she was infatuated by.  
  
((A/N: Mwahahahahahaha! (that would be my evil Vegeta laughter.) The plot thickens. I know, I'm evil with these cliffhangers, but I just get to the point where I say to myself, "hehe, let's stop here and see how many people review because I'm evil." I'm sorry, I'm so used to writing Gundam Wing Fanfiction where you HAVE to literally drag reviews from people a lot of the time that it's a habit. Thanks SO much for all the reviews s far. ::Grins:: Have a lovely day.))  
  
Stoked: What is this "Cell card" you speak of. Please let me know so that I can be sure to bring it up if I didn't already… 


	4. Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters nor do I claim to.

::REPOST:: I prematurely put this up last time. This version doesn't have any big changes, just a few little things that will clear things up about how much Hercule knows and stuff.

((A/N: Gomen!!! Major writers block for a LONG time. I'm So glad I finally got something down. It was blank for a long time. It would probably have been done a few days ago BUT my website decided to be a jerk (let's not go there). Anyway, it's finally here. Yipee! And I already have an idea started for chapter 5. Everyone should be proud, I didn't end on a major cliffhanger again. At least, I don't think it's major.))

CarbonatedQ: I REALLY appreciate the criticism, it'll keep me on my toes. I am trying to slow it down now for you, but the whole reason for that was so Gohan wouldn't be confined to school all the time. The only reason for the Videl thing, is just to reinforce her new dependency on Gohan. I know that sounds funny, but you know what I mean. And the "I would expect this from Gohan" thing was because Gohan, being a perfect student, corrected the teacher on an error he was making and he freaked. Few! That was long winded. Yeah, I just felt in the mood to explain myself. Ummm… THANK YOU for the review.

What Does it Mean? Saiyan?

Chapter 4

Tuesday 8:45pm

Gohan and Videl laughed playfully as they finished their dinner at the Briefs'. The night was winding down, and in the back of Gohan's mind the fact that Videl had school in the morning and he should get her home kept pounding through their joy. After a few more minutes of laughter and eating, Videl agreed to let Gohan escort her home.

Flying in a small plane that Bulma had lent him, Gohan expertly approached the Satan residence. Videl's expression fell when it came into view.

"What's wrong?" he asked, observing her from the corner of his eye.

She sighed, "It's just that… well, I'm going to have to tell my dad about what mom said and I…" She looked away from him as she quickly wiped the tears away.

"You what?" Gohan asked, having landed, turning to her and giving her his full attention.

"I don't want to let him see me cry," she said, looking back. Gohan resisted the urge to smile.

"So that is a privilege reserved for me only," he said in a playful tone. Deep down he hated the fact that he ever had to see her cry.

"Right." She said as she opened the plane and stepped out. Coming around to Gohan's side she looked in coal eyes that were already locked on her alone.

"Videl, I have a question," he said as he looked at the ground, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"And that would be?" she asked as the curiosity arose from within her.

He turned a darker shade of red, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuesday 8:45pm

Lay dusted off her dirty GI and stood. She still panted some from the exertion of her trials. Locating seven Dragon Balls had seemed easy enough in theory, but this was not easy. She looked down at the two star ball she had tossed haphazardly at her feet. Sick and tired of the thing she had just rescued from the recesses of the dark and crumbling cave. Perhaps, she thought, if she hadn't tried to ki blast the bars protecting the ball it would not have collapsed in on her. 

She tentatively picked up her second ball. Gently, she blew air over the top, sending a small amount of dirt falling off the back of the ball. The blue stars shimmered against the stars above her, she glanced up and sighed.

"No Moon." She said aloud. "Out of all the planets in the Universe, the only one with an Eternal Dragon that grants wishes had to be the one with no moon."

She closed her eyes, picturing in her head the first time she had seen another Saiyan transform. It was a beautiful sight and she missed it. Being the only Saiyan to have survived Freiza when he blew up Vegeta-sei was very lonely. She stared into the ball.

"Soon, lord Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, world, I will bring you back from the dust in which Freiza entrapped you. And then I will become your queen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuesday 8:50pm

Gohan's shocked expression looked past Videl to the large man stumbling out of the house behind her drawing attention from everyone with his outburst of "Absolutely Not!"

Videl looked a shade lighter than white and had not turned, though her body became stiff and her eyes downcast.

Hercule stammered to them and spoke to Gohan as if Videl wasn't present. "Listen you… you… BOY!" his whit made Gohan roll his eyes as he tried not to laugh, "My little Angel isn't going to date some scrawny nothing like you unless you pass my test, you hear me?"

For a second Gohan remained silent as he was caught so off guard, Videl looked up at him, her eyes pleading with his to accept whatever challenge Hercule could come up with. Gohan found his mind again and nodded, very seriously at Hercule. 

Hercule inwardly clapped the boy on the back; though he regretted it not long after, he had wanted Gohan to take this seriously. After all, this was his baby they were talking about. The unflinching boy only made him smile inwardly.

"Alright then." Hercule said, thinking. His daughter couldn't be here for his test, this was between him and the "delivery boy" alone. Oh he remembered, the moment he saw the boy he knew. "Meet me here tomorrow at 9:00am sharp, I know you've been expelled so it shouldn't be a problem. Videl will be gone off to school be then so it'll just be me and you. Can you handle that?"

"You and me," Gohan growled, giving Hercule a smirk that would make Vegeta proud. 

"That's right, me and you." Hercule replied as he took Videl's arm and hurried toward the house. Gohan hadn't expected him to take his reply as a question, he was correcting his word usage. 

He smiled at Videl as she glanced behind her father at him, she looked frightened and worried. Gohan's smiled reassured her, though she didn't think anyone could pass one of the stupid tests her father would think of. Most likely there would be no way to win, it would be like Hercule telling Gohan to lift a buss onto his shoulder and sashay around the room. Hercule would never have been able to do it, but he would expect Gohan to. 

Little did she know that Gohan was expecting the same thing and was looking forward to showing passing these "tests". Hercule had a lot to answer for, especially bad mouthing his father, but that was only part of why he looked forward to the tests. People, especially at school, seemed to perceive Gohan as a nerd, smart but weak and frightened of everything. They thought him completely devoid of self-confidence when it came to anything except schoolwork. However, Gohan had loads of self-confidence. He guessed that kind of came hand in hand with defeating the strongest being in the Universe at only eleven years old. He had been nervous about asking Videl to the cookout, but after she had accepted his invitation so easily, his Saiyan pride took over and nothing else seemed to bother him. 

Laughing and joking at life's little quirks as if his life were some TV soap opera and he was watching it, looking at the humorous side of it and laughing harder when people took the corny soap opera too seriously. He turned toward the machine behind him and put it safely back in its capsule. He pocketed the small object and flew into the sky under his own power, enjoying the wind on his face. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wednesday 8:30am

Gohan awoke to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and looked at his clock. He smiled, half an hour and he would be at Videl's, proving to her father that he was worthy. He sat up in bed as he heard his mother's voice.

"Gohan honey! Time to get up and eat, remember you're going to Videl's today." He heard her yell. When he had told his mom about the test she had nearly fell over laughing. She imagined there was little that Hercule could think of that her baby could not do. Only a few more steps from grandchildren, she kept mumbling all night.

Of course he remembered, how could he forget. He stepped out of bed and walked down the hall into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mom." Gohan said giving Chi Chi a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning Gohan. Eat up, I want you wide awake to face Hercule and his test."

Gohan's smile widened as he sat at the table and began to eat. In a few moments the table was clean. He stood and headed back to his bedroom. There, he looked in his closet for cloths.

He chose his red pants and a black short sleeve shirt that fit quite tightly. He figured, if he no longer went to Orange Star High, he might as well wear cloths that showed off his muscles. That, and he wanted to impress, if not intimidate, Hercule.

He took off out the front door and hit the sky, powering up to just below the level of Super Saiyan he flew toward Satan City. About a mile from the Satan home he stopped and took a capsule out of his pocket. Opening it, a small jet appeared, the same from the former night, and he climbed in and started the engine.

He landed on the Satan front lawn five minutes early. Heading for the front door, he pocketed the capsule, after putting the plain away, and knocked on the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wednesday 9:00am

Videl scrunched up her face as she looked at her watch. It was nine o'clock, Gohan would be there by now. She looked nervous as she looked back at the teacher before her. Erasa glanced at her with worried eyes.

"Videl?" she whispered.

Videl glanced at her, "Huh?"

"How'd it go? I mean, with your Mom? You never came back after I left you." She said back, pretending to be reading her notes allowed as she pretended to write them.

"Oh, I had forgotten all about it." Videl admitted, noting with amusement how easily Gohan's affection outweighed her mother's outbursts. "It didn't go well at all. I took off and found myself at the front door of the Briefs."

"Why there?"

"Well, I didn't and still don't have Gohan's number and I wanted to talk to him." She replied rather dryly, obviously to Erasa this wasn't the important part of the conversation.

"AND!" she said rather loudly.

"Miss. Erasa!" snapped their German teacher. "Is there something you would like to share with the class AGAIN!"

Erasa sat up straight and shook her head vigorously. The teacher went back to her work.

"I'll tell you later." Whispered Videl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wednesday 11:08am

Videl and Erasa went back to the field for lunch that day. Erasa sat down and made herself comfortable, taking out her salad and looking intently at Videl. 

"And…" said Erasa.

Videl laughed a little, "Well, I went there looking for Gohan's number, only to find that Gohan was there. He hadn't gone home because he had wanted to see me when school was done. After I cried, getting everything off my chest, we just kind of hung out and even ate dinner there. Dinner, with the Briefs! It was really weird."

"Well, than why are you so upset today if everything with Gohan went alright?" asked Erasa.

"Because at my house, when he dropped me off, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Erasa's eyes went wide with shock. "And you said YES RIGHT!"

"I didn't get a chance to, my Dad came out yelling about me not dating without his permission. And then, get this, he says to Gohan to come meet him today for a challenge to see if he's worthy. So at 9 o'clock this morning Gohan and my Dad met to decide if I'm allowed to date him."

Erasa looked as though she were going to cry. "Why'd he interfere? What a jerk!"

They both laughed as Videl unconsciously glanced at her watch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wednesday 2:44pm

As the bell rang, signaling the end of another school day, Videl sprinted out of the classroom. She didn't bother going to her locker, all she wanted was to get home and find out what happened. As she ran out the front door of the school she stopped dead in her tracts. Gohan was standing there waiting for her. He was wearing his usual red pants, but the black, short sleeve shirt was tight and made him look muscular. Videl noticed this immediately and credited the training he must have gotten to it. She walked up to him quickly.

He was smiling widely and looked triumphantly down at her. She couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"How did it go?" she asked impatiently as she stopped in front of him.

His smile seemed to widen. If that was possible. "Let me put it this way… Videl, will you be my girlfriend?"

Videl's eyes widened and so did her smile. She launched herself into Gohan's arms. "Yes, yes, oh yes!" She chanted as she held his neck tightly.

They stayed like that for a while, until Erasa came barreling out of the building, face set in an impressively large grin as she raced toward the two. She stopped short about a yard away as Gohan released Videl's waist and took a step back, though not a big one.

"Wow, Gohan, you look handsome!" she said, observing his blush.

"Hey, stop flirting with MY boyfriend, Erasa." Videl said in a playful tone. Erasa screeched with delight as passer-byres stopped to get the latest scoop to pass around school. Erasa began to jump up and down with glee, and, to Videl's amazement, Gohan wasn't blushing. He actually looked rather pleased with himself. Videl smiled at this but made a mental note to ask him about his unusual confidence lately, though she wasn't complaining, she just wanted to know what brought it all on.

"So?" Said Erasa, regaining some composure. "What was this test Mr. Satan wanted you to take?" 

Both girls became suddenly quiet as they listened intently for Gohan to reply. He smiled slyly. "Actually," he said, rather anti-climactically, "I promised Videl's Dad I wouldn't say anything about it."

Immediately he received fervent glares from the young ladies before him. He took a well-placed step back, holding his hands up defensively. "It was a condition, if I tell than I'm not allowed to date Videl."

Glancing at each other momentarily, the two females shrugged, excepting this answer and not saying another word on the subject. Videl stepped once again toward Gohan, this time entangling her arm with his, though a little awkwardly at first because of the height he had over her, but as he realized what she was trying to do, let his arm down a little to accommodate. Erasa smiled widely at the scene, looking from one to the other with stars in her eyes.

Suddenly Erasa jumped as her watch beeped loudly and she glanced down at it. "Shoot!" she said, her tone whiny and upset. She looked back up at them as though her cat had just be run over by a car. "I have to go home now." She stuck out her lower lip. She turned and began to stalk off, waving a quick goodbye as she headed for her new car.

Gohan glanced down at Videl only to find that she was already looking at him. He smiled without thinking; he couldn't help but smile with her looking at him like that. "Gohan, lets go for a walk, I want to talk with you for a while." Videl said as she took a step, Gohan followed curiously beside her, her arm still held within his own. This constant contact was warm, and he loved the feeling of being this close.

((A/N: Thank you everyone for being patient with me. I have another Beta-Reader! Two, can you believe it? The second one is Paul. He's really nice, quite patient with me and my forgetfulness. I had to e-mail him twice for forgetting his name. So, everyone thank Paul and of course Sakura-Blossom16… PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you SO much for your patients.))


End file.
